Villain Deku - My Hero Academia
by Bunni217
Summary: What if Deku had a twist of fate that set him on the villain path? What will his old friends, mentors and rivals do in order to stop this new, evil cinnamon roll? Maybe some people just aren't meant to be saved... Bakugo x Uraraka and Izuku x Uraraka
1. Chapter 1: Hero Prologue

It was a dark night in Musutafu, thick black clouds rolled over the city. Rain pelted down from the sky creating an elusive screen around the boy. The loud rhythmic splashes drowned out the sound of his heavy wary breathing. Puddles quickly formed underfoot as he desperately searched the desolate, empty streets. _Not again_. He pushed his body to run faster, his feet hitting harder on the pavement in an attempt to silence his thoughts. _Not again_. His hand unconsciously wiping away what he hoped was raindrops from his scowling face. "_NOT AGAIN, DAMNIT_!" he cried out into the street, for no one to hear. Stopping in the middle of a junction, he spun in circles trying to make any sense of where he was. Where he was going. "_Shit_." He breathed. His hands gripped into tight fists as he battled his frustrations, to keep himself in control. "_I lost him… Again…_" his tense body relaxed once he accepted his cruel reality. His chest ached for air, his body felt weak from the intensity it had endured over the last few hours. The adrenaline from the evenings' events washing away with the rain and he felt his knees buckle as he collapsed onto the road. His enemy had escaped his grasp, again.

* * *

He slammed the door closed behind him as he trudged into the warmly lit hallway of his apartment, completely soaked. The warmth of the household was comforting as he shivered from the cold. He lifted his leg to gracelessly pull off his boot, spraying droplets of water as he did so. He let it drop to the floor, as he did the same for his other foot he threw the boot at the wall in frustration.

"_Bakugo?_" he groaned, pushing his wet hair away from his face. He hadn't expected his roommate to still be awake. "_Bakugo is that you?_" his roommate called out again a little louder.

He could hear shuffling as his roommate emerged from the doorway to the kitchen. "_You're home so late, is everything okay?_" she murmured worriedly.

The blondes angered expression softened to her words. He wasn't expecting her to be awake and he wasn't prepared to speak about it. He slowly moved one foot in front of the other until he was standing over her.

"_Bakugo what are you-_" the brunette was cut off by his arms wrapping around her tightly.

"_Shut up round face…_" his embrace tightening.

She understood what he was communicating immediately and returned the hug, soothingly cooing in his ear. After a few minutes of this, she tried to pull away. Bakugo pulled her back into the hug in protest. "_Come on, Bakugo! We can't stay like this and you're all wet!_"

The blonde smirked. "_Oh, I am? I didn't notice_" he began to playfully rub his wet hair into her neck.

"_Bakugo stop it! you're getting me all wet!_" she giggled. He let her go, waiting until she caught her breath.

"_I told you to call me Katsuki when we're alone_" he pouted at her.

Urarakas face flushed bright red. "_I know… Katsuki…_"

He smiled, sometimes she was too adorable. "_See? Much better_"

Bakugo and Uraraka had graduated from U.A a few years ago along with their classmates. They had begun dating and recently moved in together, apart from family and close friends their relationship is kept a secret from the public to protect one another and to give them privacy.

Uraraka broke the silence. "_Katsuki… What happened? Why are you so late, I was worried about you…_"

Bakugo gritted his teeth at her words. "_I told you not to worry about me round-face. I'm fine_" he carefully removed his gauntlets from his wrists.

"_Oh no no no, you don't get to come home late and tell me not to worry. Start talking._" He admired her so much, she was one of the only people to talk back to him and get away with it.

He sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. And he doesn't lose. "_It was Deku… he stole some equipment from the TV station and assaulted a security guard. I almost had him!_" he yelled. "_Shitty nerd…_" he trailed off, gripping his fists.

Uraraka gave him a knowing look. "_You'll catch him eventually… We're all worried about him-_"

She was cut off by Bakugos fist making contact with the wall. "_**TO HELL WITH THAT FUCKING NERD! I'M SICK OF EVERYONE DEFENDING HIM! HE'S A FUCKING VILLIAN, TREAT HIM LIKE ONE DAMNIT!**_"

The brunette quickly retorted. "_Of course he's done some bad things! But he's our friend, we can help him!_"

Bakugo scoffed. "_Well, he's no friend of mine._"

Silence befell the apartment again.

Uraraka fought back tears as she walked to the bedroom "_Goodnight, Bakugo._"

Bakugo felt utterly defeated. Not only did he let a villain escape, but he'd also lost his temper with Uraraka. He scowled and trudged into the bathroom.

The first thing he did was look at his reflection in the mirror in disgust. His mask clung to his cold pink skin, his hero costume also had stuck to his body from the water showing every single line and detail which was usually invisible under clothing. Blonde hair had lost its usual character as it flattened in a messy pile on his head, still retaining rain from the earlier expedition. He pulled the mask off, tugging at the skin under his red eyes. "I look like crap…" he muttered, tossing the mask on the floor and began discarding the rest of his clothes.

He lowered himself into the bath and hissed as hot, steamy water enveloped him. Bakugo leaned back against the tub and allowed himself to sink completely under, washing the rain off his head before resurfacing for air. He closed his eyes just enjoying the peace of mind he had for a while.

* * *

That was chapter one! Let me know what you think, I have plans for this story but some feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Villain Prologue

_Shit! _He breathed as he ran away from his enemy. He could hear the explosive blonde tailing him, screeching and yelling at him. "_Such foul language…_" Izuku muttered, turning yet another corner in an attempt to shake his pursuer.

"_**DEKU YOU BASTARD! I WILL MAKE YOU FUCKING PAY! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!**_" Bakugo let off another set of explosions to propel himself forward to help aid in his capture.

Izuku quickly ducked around another corner, one thing he had learned very early on about Kacchan's quirk was once he was in the air, he didn't have much to help manoeuvre himself quickly. Izuku smirked at Bakugo screaming and swearing again for falling behind.

Izuku took another to lefts and then a right. This led him to a quiet junction filled with small alleyways and side streets. He had to think quickly as he could hear the swearing getting closer, he darted off into the nearest alley and ducked down into the darkness out of sight.

Green hair peeked out from its hiding spot. He watched Bakugo spin in circles, trying to determine his whereabouts. Izuku was smart, but his rival was not to be underestimated. He held his breath and waited until his pursuer screamed and gave up. The blonde collapsed to his knees, weakened from his efforts to catch him.

"_Finally…_" Izuku let out a breath. He quickly shuffled further back into the alley and made his way up the rusty, metal fire escape of the building. He neglected to use his quirk to avoid directing attention to him in his efforts to escape undetected. Once he reached the top of the building he collapsed onto the ground, heaving from exhaustion. After a few moments of regaining his strength, he propped himself up on his elbows, meeting his reflection in the puddle he was laying in. His usually curled hair was sleek from the rain, his crisp white shirt dirty and wet, clinging to his defined muscles; dark circles formed under his now hollow emerald eyes from tired. He laughed at what he saw. This wasn't the image of the next symbol of peace, but the ghost of a former shell.

Izuku retired to his hideout. He had discovered some old buildings in downtown Musutafu and had claimed them as his own. The one he resided in was an old city skyscraper; it had once been an office building but was now a shelter for the fugitive.

Shards of broken glass scattered across the floor glistened like tiny diamonds in the cities neon lights, raindrops thundered down creating a low atmospheric hum drowning out the silence and the wind howled like a wounded dog as it blew harshly past the urbanscape. The greenhead stalked across the floor, crunching glass underfoot. He pulled his tie loose and begun swiftly unbuttoning his dirtied shirt. He reached his desk and investigation board. Notes, newspaper articles, drawings, posters and known weaknesses about superheroes littered the board. Threads of red strung across the wall connecting relevant information together to aid Izuku in his master plan. He was aware this was borderline obsessive, but he didn't care. He was fixated on his goal.

Izuku sat down at his desk and pulled out _'journal No. 14'_ and began to feverishly write the nights events down. He had given up on finishing journal number thirteen as his chosen career path had been clouded by his new goals and ideals. The world gave up on him, so he promptly returned the favour. He would do whatever it takes; nothing or no one will stand in his way.


End file.
